Monster Shuffle 2
by QueenoftheSerpents
Summary: Another shuffle challenge. Featuring Link, B.O.B., Susan, and Dr. C.


**THE iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

**Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject. **

**Lather, rise, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

Fandom: Monsters vs. Aliens (no specific character)

1. DO IT – Nelly Furtado  
Link was furiously trying to lift his new weight set. Feeling like his old set was too 'weak' for him, he had requested newer, heavier weights, which Monger had granted. These new ones hadn't looked too bad at first – but once he tried to lift one, he figured out how wrong he was. He huffed, and puffed, and gasped, and wheezed, and strained, but he could not for the life of him get the weight above his head. Determined and quite stubborn, however, he kept trying, pushing, straining, lifting, trying to get it up...Finally. One done. Excellent. Now only about 999 more to go...right. Even Link wasn't that dumb. No way was he going to get to 1000 with these things. But, he decided to see how far he could get. So he set to huffing, puffing, and grunting again, trying once again to lift the heavy piece of metal above his head. Curse Monger. He knew that he had requested heavier weights, but did they have to be this heavy?

2. GROWING UP CATHOLIC – Nunsense  
The monsters had gathered to eat another meal. Susan had bowed her head to say grace before eating, a habit she had discontinued at first when she had come to the facility, but she had finally decided to continue. B.O.B. watched her curiously, as did Link. When Susan had finished, B.O.B. asked her, "What were you saying to the food, Susan?" Susan laughed. "I wasn't talking to the food, B.O.B. I was saying grace. It's a way to thank God for the food you've received." B.O.B. frowned. "Who's God? And I thought that Monger brought our food?" Susan sighed. This was going to take a while.

3. HULESAGEN – Jungledyret  
This latest mission had brought them to the shores of Copenhagen, Denmark. They were on the trail of a fish creature, which meant that Link was getting the chance to shine. So far, they had not spotted the thing, when suddenly Link spotted large scaled below the surface of the water. "Thar he blows!" he shouted, jumping into the water. He went after the large fish, knowing he could take it down.

4. BRIDGE OVER TROUBLED WATER – Simon & Garfunkle  
Dr. C was sleeping soundly when he awoke with a start. He could hear a high pitched sound, like a whine. Then the sleep wore off. He realized it was crying. It was Susan. Exiting through the secret door he had carved years ago, he went to Susan's cell, where she was curled up on her bed, sobbing her heart out. Not really knowing how to comfort a woman (he had been out of practice for years), he softly coughed to get her attention. Susan saw him, then desperately tried to wipe her tears off of her face. Dr. C scurried over to her and climbed up to her shoulder. He wasn't really sure what to say, but put his hand to her cheek and stuttered out, "Why are you crying, Susan?" She looked down, embarrassed. "I just...I really miss my family." She looked in another direction, momentarily lost. Then she looked back at him. "I feel like...I need them. I just feel so lost." She paused. "Did you feel this way when you got here?" Dr. C nodded. "Very much so, my dear. But do not worry. We are all here for you. I know I can't replace your family, and neither can the others. But we will certainly try our very best." A hint of a smile graced Susan's lips.

5. DESPERTAR – Aisha Duo  
B.O.B. was off in a corner with his bouncy ball, completely entertained. Bounce, bounce, eye bounce, bounce, eye bounce. He laughed absently, then turned to his beloved Jello, which he had sat near him. "What do you think? Pretty neat trick, huh?" Of course, the Jello could not answer B.O.B.'s question. Instead, it just jiggled, which B.O.B. interpreted as a yes. "Can you believe it took me a couple of years to learn it? He he he..." More jiggling from Jello. B.O.B. frowned. "am I coming on too strong again?" Jiggle. "Am I showing off?" Jiggle. "What do you mean, a selfish jerk like Derek?" Jiggle. "Well, maybe I should go right back into Derek's loving arms! At least we had something together!" With that B.O.B. slammed his fists onto Jello's stand, causing it to jiggle much more violently. B.O.B. felt sorry instantly. "Oh,,GAH! I'm so stupid..." He wandered off, muttering to himself. Then he came back and knelt before Jello, saying "Oh, please forgive me, my love. I will never betray you again!" Jiggle. "YES!"

6. REVOLUTION – Across the Universe  
Monger had decided that the monsters needed combat practice whenever they were not out saving the world. He had devised obstacle courses and fighting practices for each monster's specific needs. It was Dr. C's turn to run his course, and his was a climbing maze full of hammers and pulverisers. He rubbed his hands together with glee. Then the buzzer sounded, and he was off. Left, right, up. SLAM! A hammer hit him, but he took no notice. After all, you can't crush a cockroach.

7. THE DEVIL'S REJECTS – Rob Zombie  
Link had gotten seperated from the group, and he was in major trouble. He had managed to get back to the desert where Area X was supposed to be, but he couldn't find it. He was drying out, and could not find water anywhere. Gasping, he collapsed in the shadow of a cactus. That's when he heard it: Faint laughter. He tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. There...he could make out some people, a girl perhaps, and two guys. He coughed again, and called out "Is someone there? I need help." The figured came closer, and Link's heart skipped a few beats. These three were smiling wickedly, and had bloodied weapons in their hands. Clearly they were looking for more than just a friendly encounter with him. He tried to run, but the men had him pinned rather quickly. The girl raised a large knife, ready to gut him. That's when he heard the most beautiful sounds in the world: Insectosaurus's roar and Susan leaping off of his back.

8. BOTH SIDES NOW – Hayley Westenra  
After confessing their feelings for one another, and finding Susan a temporary way to shrink to normal size, Dr. C and Susan received permission from Monger to go on a date to a nearby town. They decided to keep it simple – dinner, and maybe some dancing. And by dinner, this meant Susan getting found from a local restaurant, and Dr. C finding a trash can. They ate together mostly in silence, just soaking in the other's presence and not looking at what the other was eating. After they had finished, Dr. C put on a CD he had brought along with his handmade boombox, and proved to Susan that what he had said on Galazhar's ship was true: His Ph. D was in fact in dance. Susan had never been with a better dance partner in all her life, and she sighed in contentment, resting her head on his chest.

9. DAVY CROCKETT – Fiddler's Mountain Legacy  
The monsters were watching TV with the set and cable hookup Monger had finally allowed them. They couldn't help but wonder at all of the shows that came on. Link prefered the action shows, especially ones that showed up on SPIKE and TNT. Susan obviously prefered shows about women, like WE, and the two often argued over the remote. B.O.B. meanwhile was happy with anything that was on, and Dr. C had little to do with television, unless a documentary about Stephen Hawking was on. During this, however, he usually proceeding to poke holes in every argument, which made for even more fights. Eventually, the TV was destroyed when B.O.B. ate it after seeing a commercial for Red Robin.

10. WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS – Green Day  
The next vacation the monsters went on was to the islands of Hawaii. They were all thrilled to see the beaches, especially the private one Monger had procured for them. Susan was especially delighted at being able to swim again at normal size, thanks to the temporary cure provided by hundreds of tax payer's dollars. The monsters all loved it. Link and Susan swam a lot of the day, then played volleyball with Dr. C and B.O.B. Whomever was on Susan's team usually ended up winning, because Susan was surprisingly good at beach volleyball, and she looked killer in a bathing suit, which caused both Link and Dr. C to become incredibly distracted at times. When it was time to pack up for the day, everyone was disappointed, but all agreed that they would come back. It had been too good of a vacation to not come back. But, then again, who knew what other fun the rest of the world had in store for them? Now that they were heroes, anything was possible.


End file.
